Destiny: A Constantine fanfic
by rommie-rules
Summary: When I was little my mother would tell me that I had a special destiny in store for me. But, after she died, I thought my father was. Until I started having dreams about a british, demon hunter.  I knew without a doubt, he was my destiny, not my father. We are going to create something magical, which will inadvertently save the world from the rising darkness or destroy it!
1. Prologue - My Special Destiny

**Prologue**

1/27/2015

When I was little my mother would tell me that I had a special destiny in store for me. As I grew older, I wondered what it would be.

But, after my mother died, I thought it was to do as my father told me. Be his messiah, or whatever.

Until I started having dreams about this man. He was British, he worked with demons and angels, he was dangerous and lost, but also he needed saving. More then I did. I knew without a doubt, _he_ was my destiny, not my father.

So, I ran away to find him, it took me many long years to find him. But, I finally did.

Now, I'm positive my destiny is tied to his, no matter how much he pushes me away or yells at me.

We are going to create something magical, which will inadvertently save the world from the rising darkness or destroy it!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Lake

**Destiny:**

**A Constantine Fic**

**1/26/2015**

"Zed, will you stop staring at me love?" Constantine said with sigh. He made her jump, as she wasn't really staring, she'd zoned out.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming..." She shook her head and went back to her drawing.

"Of me?" He winked, she just rolled her eyes.

"You wish!" She sighed, Chas laughed in the background at Johns face.

"Oh, burn John... want some ice?" Chas teased him, John just coughed and went back to his spells.

"What are you drawing?" Chas asked as he came over.

"A lake, full of dead fish and bodies." She shrugged and finished the face of one of the bodies.

"Cheery one you are, aren't you..." Constantine mumbled.

"You've room to talk." She snapped back, John just gave her a look and went back to his spell.

"I know this place... I lived near it." Chas reached for it and brushed her hand. Suddenly she was in front of the lake as people swam and laughed and played. then an eerie wind swept through and one by one they were all sucked under the water and floated back up dead and bloody. Even the fish all floated to the top, some half eaten. Then something was in the water and it was swimming towards her, she tried to run, move, but she was stuck, glued to the ground. That's when it sprung from the water and dove at her. She fell onto her back screaming.

She woke up in Johns arms, he was holding her protectively, he had her arms at her side. She could see claw marks on her arms and his hands.

"You okay love?" He said with a weary voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry about your hands..." She sat up with his help.

"Don't be, minor scratches. You were pretty upset... what did you see?" He grabbed her hands and looked them over, her arms too. They were worse then his, she was bleeding in several places.

She looked at her hands and didn't even remember scratching them or why.

"The lake, there was or is something in it. A eerie wind blew in and suddenly people were dragged under and came up dead and bloody, even the fish. Then it attacked me... looked like a giant fish, with arms and legs." She winced as John cleaned off her cuts and bandaged them for her.

"...Thanks." She looked like a mummy, she'd really done her herself good.

"No problem love, guess we're going on a trip." He got up, and pulled her to her feet. Before he left to pack.

"I would swim in that lake with my daughter..." Chaz said more to himself.

"Best call her and tell her to avoid it." Zed said as she packed her up stuff.

"Right..." Chaz mumbled and walked off.

The next day, Zed was in front of the lake from her vision. Except there were no dead bodies, or fish, just people enjoying the water. She wasn't sure if the omnious feeling was from her vision or a real feelings.

Hey love, get anything?" John touched her arm, and she jumped several feet into the air and swore in Spanish.

"Woah, jumpy much?" He grinned at her. She just sighed.

"Getting a bad feeling... but, don't know if it's from the vision or if it's real." She shrugged and turned back to the lake.

"Relax, whatever is going to happen, we will stop it. I won't let it hurt anyone, you especially." He gave her back a quick touch, before he walked away. She frowned after him. She wondered if he was being protective or just trying to make her feel better. Either way, it's not like him.

Something in the water twitched behind her, and she slowly turned to the water. Just as a kid jumped out and screamed at her, she jumped higher then before. And screamed bloody murder, when John got there she was on the ground, panting. A kid nearby was laughing hysterically at her.

"Bugger off you little brat, before I feed you to a demon!" John yelled at it, the kids parents grabbed him and ran. Better off for them, as John was in a murderous mood.

"You alright?" He asked, she opened he eyes slightly and saw him kneeling by her.

"I hate kids..." She sighed and took his hand to help her up.

"Me too love, me too." He lead her back to the car, away from the lake.

"We are almost there, should we wake her?" Chaz asked as he drove.

"Nah, let her sleep. She hasn't slept much since that vision." John looked at her and pulled her coat high up her shoulders.

"What" He asked, when he turned back and saw Chaz looking at him.

"You seem awfully, protective off her today?" Chaz said it with a tone.

"It's this creature, it's seen her, tasted her blood, knows her. I'm worried it will know she's here and come for her. That's why, and you'd best be too." John gave him a 'or else!' look.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" Chaz asked as he glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"Would only unhinge her more. It might never happen. And if I think it will, I'll tell her." John shrugged and glanced at her, he did a little sigh.

"Okay..." Chaz wasn't sure if not telling her was a smart idea, but, like John said he'll just stick close to her.

"Zed, Zed, wake up love, we are here..." He shook her, but she refused to budge.

"Five more minutes..." Rolls away, and falls asleep again.

"Guess I'm carrying you then..." He sighed and pulled her to the edge of the car and picked her up. He carried her inside where the lady at the desk gave him a funny look.

"They only have one room, with one bed..." Chaz sighed. He hated that this was the only hotel in town, he didn't sleep much anyways.

"She's worse to wake up then you are?" John said as he carried her upstairs after Chaz who just chuckled in response, he was murder to wake.

John laid her down on the bed and stood up to stretch. "You need to lose some weight sweetheart..."

"I heard that..." She mumbled as she rolled over and saw Chaz and a chair, she sits up and looks around.

"Now she wakes up'''" John shook his head and sat on a chair.

"One bed?" She asked, even though she knew the answer, at least it was a two person bed.

"Yep, Chaz don't sleep much. Just leaves you and me." He stretched his back, boy was he sore.

"Well, the bed's big enough for two people. As long as you keep to yourself, I had a boyfriend who would spend the whole night trying to sleep on my side of the bed, then if I went to his side, he'd roll back." She shook her head and John grinned.

"You're rambling love, and that's fine by me." He got up and grabbed his bag and went through it.

"Ae we even sure anything's here?" Zed asked, she hoped it was just a bad trip.

"Zed, you didn't scratch yourself, that was the creature..." John looked up at her and looked at her arms and went a bit pale.

"Oh..." She sighed and lid back down.

"I'm gonna go check things out see what I can find out." Chaz grabbed his phone and hat and walked out.

John glanced at Zed, she was staring at the ceiling, fingering her bandages. He sighed and sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you alright? You haven't quite been yourself since that vision..." He touched her rm and she jumped and looked at him.

"Just... I feel like I'm still there. Still in his head, still t the lake... I can't shake it." She sighed and sat up.

"It was a powerful vision, there's bound to be after effects, don't worry too much about it alright?" He grinned and patted her arm, before he got up.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to the bar and see what I can get out of the bartender. In towns like this they know everythin-" He turned back to her, but she was already asleep.

He just sighed and covered her with the blanket, before he walked out.

Zed woke up about half an hour after he left, she still felt a bit off, so she figured she'd go for a swim. Maybe the cold water and exercise would clear her mind. Well, she hoped at least... she just could't shake this feeling.

John had asked her once if she was a bikini or one piece gal. She told him bikini to mess with him, but she was really a one piece gal. She doesn't go shopping to show off her naked body.

The pool water wasn't as cold as she'd hoped it was, but it was good enough. And maybe the mindless exercise would help her brain to unwind. John was right, that vision had unnerved her. She could't shake it like she could every other time, and it was really getting to her.

She swam a few laps and even did a few underwater laps, she had quite a record for holding her breathe.

She figured enough, was enough and climbed onto the edge of the pool and just sat there to relax for a bit.

John had been teaching her to find people psychically, like John and Chaz in case she ever needs to find them or call for help. Which is handy since John loves to get himself kidnapped or into trouble.

So, she laid back onto the floor, her feet dangling in the water, as she slowly focused in on John. He was in the bar flirting with a brunette with big boobs. He was buying her drinks as she told him about her boring life and how much she hated it.

_'Seriously John? What happened to getting info from the bartender?'_ She wished he could hear her, but he didn't even know she was there, let lone hear her. She hadn't quite figured out how to contact them yet, not unless they were completely open to her.

She was about to find Chaz as his really bad flirting skils were giving her a migraine. Until she realized it wasn't him giving it to her. A new image swam into her mind. The creature, and it was swimming towards a pair of legs dangling in the pool... her legs.

But, before she could realize this, wake up and pull her legs out. The creature grabbed them and yanked on her. She was still connected to John when she screamed in her mind, and somehow to carried all the way to John. That's the last thing she remembered doing, as when the creature pulled her in the pool, she hit her head of the edge of the pool and was knocked out cold.

THE BAR

"Ahh..." John grabbed his head as a ear piercing scream fillied his mind, and he knew who it was, only one person.

"Zed!" He didn't even say goodbye to the brunette, he just ran from he bar, while he tried to text 911 to Chaz. Once he got it, he doubled his speed for the pool. He could almost see water and something else. Something held her... had her, underwater, she was drowning.

He pulled out a specially blessed dagger and plowed through the doors, but the place was quiet and empty. But, he knew she was there. He took off his trench coat and shoes, before he dove into the pool. There at the bottom was the creature, he had her in his grips and she looked like she was unconscious. A steady stream of red stuff floating behind her, must have hit her head.

_'Blast! Should never have left her alone!'_ He swam down behind it, it was distracted by her. He swam up behind it and stabbed it, right in the back.

The creature let out a howl of agony, and in it's wild thrashing to get rid of the dagger that was burning it, John grabbed her and swam for the surface before it could drown them both.

Luckily it seemed more interested in the dagger then them, and John could see Chaz at the pools edge waiting for them.

As soon as he broke the surface Chaz hauled her out and onto the floor. He was too winded to speak, as Chaz started CPR on her.

_'Damnit Zed, don't you dare die on me!' _He climbed out of the pool and crawled over to her. He was too winded to help, the pool was 10 feet deep, and he swam to the bottom, stabbed a creature, and hauled a limp body to the surface, on one breathe. Yeah, a little winded.

"Come on Zed, don't give up on us! Come on!" Chaz worked furiously on her, and all John could do is hold her hand, and do something he's never really done. Pray! He was praying to God, Manny, whoever would listen. He couldn't even look at her.

There was silence for a moments as Chaz sat back, winded and exhausted, as they both stared at her body.

"God damnit Zed! Wake up!" He found himself yelling at her.

"...No... need... to... yell..." Said a horse whisper, before her body was racked with coughs as she spat out all the water in her lungs.

"Zed!" He yelled, the next thing he knew he was holding her in his arms hugging her, and he was pretty sure he was laughing and crying.

Chaz had just laid down and was just staring ahead at the ceiling.

"I'm okay John, it's okay." Zed said as she adjusted herself so she could hug him better and console him. She never knew he cared so much, but, I guess neither did he.


End file.
